poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Save The Temple
At the Xioalin temple Kimiko and Ping Pong has chained up Kimiko: Just you wait, Roy Bean! You'll get exactly what's coming to you! Ping Pong: Yeah! Roy Bean: Of course I will, Xioalin Warriors. All the world will belong to me, while you... (Laugh) You, my Warriors, shall weep at my side for an eternity! They look over there Roy Bean: Oh, come on. Right about now.. your friends and Raimundo is whispering your name, with their last breath. They saw them alive Raimundo: Say about what, Bean head. He know it was Jack Spicer who brought them Roy Bean: You disobey me! You useless fool! He's gonna blast Raimundo Jack: Look out! He save Raimundo, and he got hit Wile: Jack! Roy Bean: You will joined him too... FOR Now! He turned huge, and they are going to fight him, by using Blue Ray Manta Ray. They are fighting him and they defeated him, he is sparkling Roy Bean: No... How can I BE defeated again, by the Xioalin Warriors? Ace: Don't mess with the Xioalin Warriors. He has been destroy, and the chest has been destroy Dojo: I can't believe it! You guys are having fun fighting, Roy Bean without me?! Ping Pong: Sorry, it happen so fast. Dojo: And I was gonna show my moves from him. Daffy: But, Dojo. We still need your help! Ace: Who's gonna fix the Temple? Dojo: Don't worry. We should use the Shen Gong Wu again, and I have them right here, when I'm through with it! Omi: Just like the Old one. Dojo: Really? The same one? They nodded Dojo: Alright. He use the Shen Gong Wu Dojo: This time! Let's have party tomorrow, okay? After the Temple is restored Raimundo: Phew! Ace: The Temple is safe now. Raimundo: Yeah, thank you. Omi: We owe you much. Ace: And you better behaved yourself. alright? Jack: I will. No more looking out for number one. I'm a new man! I wanna help you, like Dojo does, but I can't do anything to help you. What kind of a friend is like? Ace: Oh, no- it's not like that, Jack. Friends don't have to do stuffs like that. As long as you have fun hanging out together, that's all that matters. Clay: So what will you do now, partner? They do a funny face Daffy: We do this! Raimundo: Um... that's not what I meant. Ace: Well, anyway... Jack: Boy, I'm getting tired. I'm going back to my van. Wile: Boy, Jack. I hope you didn't yourself. Jack: Well.. at least I still have my chef. Taz is gonna help him Daffy: Watch out! He destroyed the Statue by accident Dojo: Hey! Is it my time? Was it? Come on, you guys! Let's make a another statue of us! Omi: Um... everything is fine. Don't freak out.... Dojo! Dojo: I can't help it! He using his power Dojo: Ace, Wile, Daffy Taz. You guys are so much. If you're ever in the mood for some dragon power, give me a shout, okay? Daffy: Okay! Omi: Well, you did it again, Ace. Don't forget about us, Alright? Ace: I won't. Omi: And Ace... about that friend of yours, the one you're looking for... He look down Omi: You'll find him and the others. Trust me.